User talk:MrDupin
If you're here because I deleted your story, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal. I also highly recommend reading stories in the Suggested Reading category to get a feel of what we're looking for. Also, to improve your writing skills you can give the Writing Advice blogs a read. They are written by members of our community and they are of great help. If you want to talk to me about something in private, you can shoot me an email at ''mrdupincp@gmail.com'' /Archives/ Hello I'm having a little trouble coming up with ideas for a Creepypasta, but when I do, I always have trouble writing the story. Do you have any tips on how to prevent this? --Urncle (talk) 22:16, March 22, 2018 (UTC)Urncle Just a head's up The quote on the front page should be credited to Stephen King, not Steven King. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:46, April 5, 2018 (UTC) hoi!!!1 Stupid Question 'sup Dupin. Seeing as my talk page is full of mostly old messages and other such material, I was curious as to how I would actually go about creating a talkpage archive. I can't seem to find a guide or anything of the sort from the admittedly small amount of searching I have done. Mind giving me a crash course/point form list of how to create one so I can make more or less remove the clutter from my talk page. I had almost deleted it a few moments ago before even remembering archives were a thing and how it was against the rules to blank your talk page. Thanks in advance man. Trapped in a Circle of Pure Atrocity 08:05, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Beat Me To It Thanks for the instructions! I will make sure to refer back to it the next time I want to archive my talk page because well, as the title implies Empy beat me to it so I had no need to do it myself. Trapped in a Circle of Pure Atrocity 22:25, April 15, 2018 (UTC) POTM Hi Dupin, It was brought up that the "Read More" link still points to Burnin' Down the Ozarks on the front page. Vngel W (talk) 23:24, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :Eh.... never mind -__- Vngel W (talk) 23:26, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Kid. Hold tf up... Yo, Chief Admin here. I demand that you get them Lost Episode catergories reuploaded now!! ~Chief Admin (your boss, dumb dumb) Hello, sorry to bother you. Been a long time since I've been here, so I apologize if I tread incorrectly. I recently posted my newest story (or rather, several short stories that make up one story, with the intention of making a full-length final part to accompany it. Should I save posting it here for when the final 'extra-length' portion of it is done, or is it fine up in its current state, and I can post the 'follow-up' to it later? Apologies again for bothering you, I have it posted on my blog as well for those that want to read it there, but more people tend to read it here. I'd be happy to save it until it's 'technically' complete if preferred, though, I just thought the completed portions were substantial enough on their own for it to constitute splitting it into two major pages instead of one extra-long one. I'll still run it through the workshop to make improvements, but seeing as it's intended to be setup and the less important Muses, I think it works as a standalone. Henry's tale was meant to be a straight story told in 'chapters,' but my plans for the trip up the mountain range, the Final Muse and the epilogue kind of swelled up into something I'd rather dedicate another small 'collection' of weird stuff like this to. Thanks for clariying things, and I hope to have more stuff soon. At least sooner than last time. SkullMunch (talk) 17:39, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Question about Whether "Holders" Category Is Standalone These pages say that you can add any category to parts of the Holders series other than Ritual, Items/Objects, and Places. However, it has been relayed to me that the Holders category is standalone like the Historical Archive/PD category. Can you please tell me where it says this? I'm legitimately confused. --Squidmanescape (talk) 00:54, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hey, what's up? Tide16 (talk) 02:51, June 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm done! I HATE THIS WIKI! MY FIRST PASTA, TAKEN DOWN! Hi Dude, I swear you're always in an exam period. I'm about to start college in a month, and just got this new macbook. These butterfly keyboards suck imo. My writing has gotten a lot better, but I mostly don't post it online anymore. SOme of those odler stories on my page are kinda bad, can I delete them? The Lullaby Man Hi, This morning I posted my short story, "The Lullaby Man." I logged on tonight to find it removed because it "Did not meet quality standards." I find this very vague. Could you please explain to me exactly why my story was deleted? I'd appreciate it. Thank you, ~Josh Back I gotta ask, the one short story I had where the guy killed himself and became a god was the one I still liked. And every other person who i've let read it has liked it too. It had good reveiws on here, so why did you remove it? Tide16 (talk) Fires Yo, buddy, saw the news about the fires. You staying safe? Thinking about you. Let me know how you're doing. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:59, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Story Here's a link to it. https://www.booksie.com/492947-the-winner Tide16 (talk) Chat logs He is doing more than just removing his name from the pages. He is actively going through, removing the pre-tags, and substantially changing the underlying formatting of the pages. In addition to this he is actively swapping words out that aren't his name. # changes SJW to SocJus # changes SJW to SocJus # changes SJW to SocJus # mangles formatting # mangles formatting # mangles formatting # mangles formatting # mangles formatting # mangles formatting At this point I would be asking a few questions, namely: # Should someone be editing chatlogs that are 4-years old? # Should someone change the formatting of 4-year old logs? # Should someone retroactively make the logs PC? # Should there still be chatlogs from 4-years ago on the wiki? The answer to all of these questions, in my opinion is no. There is no reason to edit them as doing so only draws attention to the content of the page. Now I know their real name is Blaire. In addition to this, no one should be arbitrarily be changing what was said in the logs. If they are a record of what was actually said at the time then going back and correcting PC language is just historical revisionism. And lastly, why are these even still here? Is there any actual purpose for retaining logs from a chat that hasn't existed in 4-years in the first place? Probably not. 11:32, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Fandom recently blacklisted that acronym, such that it sometimes will not actually let you edit a page with it on it. I found that out when the wikia editor would no longer let me edit my user page because I had a link to one of my trollpastas with "SJW" in it. That said, I'm inclined to agree that there really doesn't seem much point in even having these old logs up to begin with. Many of the informational pages from the "old wiki" are archived, such as chat moderator applications, and I think we should do the same with chat logs at this point if not just delete them entirely. I understand this wiki may have made a point in the past about "what you say in chat is public record for all to see", but as Llanunall said, it's been four years and no one is reading these. Also, in Discord DM convos, this person has admitted that they have been finding the editor really buggy with these logs. They accidentally added the categories "troll pasta" and "suggested reading" to one log and asked me to undo a format mangle they made. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 14:13, August 5, 2018 (UTC) : That would explain why he changed it to SocJus, not that this is a good reason to alter the logs. If it were up to me I would have just not edited the page or done something to break up the word like we have done here. : That said, there wasn't really a good reason to actually edit the pages as I said above. Doing so mangled them, jeopardized their integrity, and attracted attention to a detail he sought to omit. In the end it seems like the entire project back fired quite thoroughly and now we all know his name and have a bunch of mangled log pages. : Deletion seems like the only reasonable path forward. They aren't useful, they apparently contain details people don't want posted everywhere, and they reflect a rather toxic environment according to people. These reasons coupled with the fact the chat hasn't been a thing for 4-years and you essentially have a complete case for deletion. : 17:27, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Story Deletion Request Would you mind deleting my story The Hands I Never Felt from the wiki? I feel it's too personal for me to want to have publicly available online now. I've already saved a copy to my Google Docs in case I want to share it with anyone in the future. Thanks in advance. A never-ending chain of events intertwined by sentences... A picture is worth a thousand words, but only a thousand words will be a story. (talk) 15:26, August 8, 2018 (UTC) File rename Could you rename DSCN0348-01.jpeg to little-henry.jpeg? 15:37, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Diff Hey Dupin, hope you're doing well, how's life? :) Just thought I'd point out this diff. Seems to change quite a few of the author's wording choices unnecessarily (although there are a couple of spelling corrections in there). Wasn't sure whether or not it warranted reversal, so I thought I'd just point it out to be sure. Underscorre talk - - 21:35, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Not a spin off Umm sorry , but Bloody Derek its not a spin off this my story that i createdv, because i decide to do the prequel before the sequel ,so, I don't want my story to be deleted please.--~~Solonor1987~~